Velvet Nature
by crazytomboy78
Summary: A hero flies into Amity Park to pay Danny Phantom a visit. She claims that she needs HIS help to stop herself from dissapearing alltogether. Can he help in time to save her, or will it be too late? Contains multiple OC's. My FIRST DP fic! XDDDD
1. Chapter 1

**My FIRST DP fic! Hope it's good, cuz I got this idea….well, just randomly, I guess. It **_**was **_**however, inspired by my OC. Enjoy!**

Flying through town in a dark green jumpsuit, with a purple halter top with one strap going over my left shoulder, and purple boots dawning my feet, I was only looking for some help. From the situation I was just in, I needed someone to come and help me. It wasn't going to be hard, just one easy little task. I saw teenagers starting to pour out of the local high school, thus crowding the sidewalks and streets as they began filling the buses, parents' cars, and sidewalks on their way home. I quickly went invisible and continued my search. He has to be around here somewhere; this _is _where he goes to school, after all. Then I spotted a 14-year old boy with black, slightly messy hair, a white shirt with a red circle on it, and regular jeans to go with it.

"Ah-hah! There he is." I whispered to myself. I felt the sharp pain of Mantis' sting in my side, and soon I felt myself falling out of the sky. I stopped myself before I hit the ground. Luckily, I had managed to stay invisible. Unluckily, however, I felt the poison leaking to all parts of my body. Effects were pouring in fast. As I stood on the sidewalk, I felt myself getting weak in the knees, and my head began to spin. I felt like I was going to throw up. I covered my stomach with my arms, wincing with pain. Suddenly, I realized that I was feeling no skin on my arms. I looked down to see that there was a big hole where my stomach was supposed to be. I cursed to myself. I was already starting to disappear. I could hear the harsh raspy voice of Mantis ringing in my head.

"_Now that the poison is well inside you, child, you will start to slowly disappear, piece by piece, until you are reduced to nothing. Side effects, you ask? Pain! All over your body, you will feel pain! Mwahahaha!" _I shivered at the memory, and struggled to step forward. I felt my voice starting to weaken, and it grew quieter. I lost the strength to stay invisible just as I approached him and dropped to my knees.

"Help…me!" I croaked. I felt like dropping dead, but I knew I couldn't. If I let myself, I knew Mantis would take over the city. Not this city, Amity Park, my city; my home. I could remember perfectly what had led me here in the first place.

**Flashback time! Yippieeee [X**

_As I flung the mud monster away, finally defeating it, I realized that the bell had just rang. I flew in a hurry back to the bathroom, to secretly change back. As soon as I was encased in a series of vines, I changed back to my human form, Dacey Turner, I heard a gasp coming from outside the bathroom door. I saw that it was __**open**__, and that pretty much every kid in the school had seen me change back._

"_Oh shittle skittle, they saw me!" I whispered to myself._

"_Ok, look, that wasn't what it looked like." I lied, throwing my hands in the air. _

"_Pshh, yeah it was! You're Velvet Nature!" The kid in front of the crowd exclaimed. Oh shoot…._

"_Ok, then it is what it looked like!" I said. I started walking out of the bathroom, but the crowd of middle-schoolers were closing in on me. I had to get to class, so I turned intangible and pushed my way through the crowd, and ran down the stairs. _

_Once I got to my class, I could feel everyone staring at me. They saw me, they had proof. My cover was blown. Everyone was going to get on my case now. People started to rapid-fire questions at me. Just as I was about to answer, I heard a wall get knocked down, followed by the cackle of Mantis, my most deadly foe. Ignoring the panic and fear of my classmates, I became encased in the same series of dark green vines that had encased me moments ago, and changed into my super-hero persona, the Velvet Nature. _

"_Mantis! You know I don't do school hours, right?" I greeted._

"_Relax, child, I'm only here for your shot!" He exclaimed, cackling again. _

"_Ok, either you're nuts, or you're wacko. You choose." I joked. He looked serious. He pulled out a huge mosquito from a jar he had inside the pockets of his coat, and shot the mosquito's deadly-sharp looking needle-like nose right into my stomach. I felt my whole body start to weaken and I fell to the ground._

**Flashback ending time! (dum dum dummmmmm!) **

"So, that's what happened? A giant mosquito got you in the stomach?" Danny, his Phantom-form by now, asked. I knew he'd think it was weird.

"Well, I probably should've explained that Mantis, that stupid crackpot, controls bugs, and that mosquito he got me with, he explained that it would start to make me disappear, piece by piece. I'm already disappearing. Look." I explained, removing my purple-gloved hand from my stomach. The three gasped at the hole in the middle of my body. Then I felt my arm, up to my elbow, disappear.

"Well, so much for that arm." I complained.

"Well, what are you going to do?" The girl standing next to Danny asked.

"Well, gee, I don't know, why do you think I'm here right now?" I spat, sarcastically. She gave me a look of annoyance.

"But, you probably should bring you back to your town. Maybe that'll help." Phantom suggested.

"Dude, are you crazy? Did you NOT hear the part where I totally blew my identity? Why would I want to go back there?" I shot at him.

"Well, it's the only choice we have!" He shot back. I nodded my head and started to levitate just inches above the ground.

"Well, fine then. Let's go." I waved them to follow, and started flying my way back home, glancing back for a moment to make sure they were following me. I turned my head back and started to think of home again. I remembered my best friends. Then I realized that _my _best friend's name was Samantha, too. The funny part is that we call her Sam. Well, there are two Sams at my school. Then my other friend, Kyla. She's the closest friend I'll ever have. She and my other friend, Sam, are the only other people who knew about my powers before I blew it. I wonder what they're going to tell me. How dumb that was. I'd tell them I know, I know it was dumb. Then I would get mobbed by everyone else in the school. Poor me. As soon as I saw a brick building coming up, I flew down towards the front doors and walked inside. I saw Kyla standing there. She gasped when she saw that my stomach and arm were gone.

"Dacey, what the hell? What happened to you?" She asked, walking up to me. Of course, the lobby where we were conferencing was right in front of the main office, and of course they had a security camera in the lobby. Of course.

"Well, Mantis, that sycho, he stabbed me with a giant mosquito. I'm slowly starting to disappear, piece by piece." I explained. She had an 'Oh, crap.' Look on her face.

"I know." I replied to her look.

"Who are they?" She asked, pointing behind me. I looked behind me to see Danny, Sam and Tuck. I explained to her that they were here to help me fix my 'problem' and then introduced them to Kyla and my Sam. My Sam laughed at the coincidence, but the other Sam didn't. She ignored the lack of laughter and then became serious. Suddenly, I saw the ground coming oddly closer and closer to my face.

My leg was gone.

**Oh, shiattt! She in trouble now, isn't she? Hahahaha! Wellzz, we'll see what happens next chapter! Ahahah, so how'd I do? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyy peoples! So like, what izzz upples? Hahahah [X wellllll, hahahahahh, liking the story so far [X**

I lay there on the ground, cursing to myself at my bad luck. How was I going to walk now? I was going to have to fly everywhere now.

"Great. That's just great." I complained as everyone helped me up. Before I could fall over again, I stuck myself in the air. Before we could continue to discuss my situation, students started to fill the lobby, gasping with awe as they saw me floating there.

"Oh shiat. We're in for it now." I complained. The kids started to run towards me, notebooks and pens or pencils in hand. Autographs? That is SO old school. I quickly grabbed my Sam and Kyla and flew us all away, to the roof of the school, and carefully put them down. I watched as Danny and his friends followed.

"So, before my other leg disappears, does anyone care to think of an idea?" I asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, we could try to find this guy's lair or whatever, and demand him to reverse the effects of the bite." Danny suggested.

"Gonna have to be worth a shot, then. Come on, follow me." I quickly grabbed my two friends and flew off towards Mantis' cave. Looking back for a moment to see if the others were following me, which they were, I continued my way to the town borders to find Mantis' cave.

A few minutes later, I came to a mysterious cave lying just outside town.

"This is it. This is where he is." I whispered to the others before floating inside.

"Mantis! I want my body back!" I exclaimed as I entered the cave. He turned around and laughed.

"Child, you really think you can just float in here and expect me to do that?" He said, laughing.

"Well, do you want me to make you, then?" I asked. He laughed more.

"You, a mere child, cannot stop me! Nor with the help of your little friends!" He laughed.

"Well, you'd be surprised at what a little teamwork can do." I threatened, signaling the others to attack.

**OMG, short, I knowwww….i sarry. Im still trying to hook on ideas to the story, cuz after all, this is my first DP fic, remember? Cut me some slack. Reviews?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aww, I haven't updated in SUCH A LONG TIME! I am so sorry, I'm just so lazzehhhhh……that, and I was busy with stuff…..but anyways, anyone ever seen the movie Sky High? Well, those that have, my OC (Dacey) has the girl that's the main character's best friend's powers. Sorry, I can't remember any of their names! Like, was her name Lola or Lily or something? Anywayss…..I'll get to writing that chapter nowwww [X**

I wrapped one of my so-powerful vines around Mantis' waist and threw him across the cave floor.

"Just give me my body back and I'll stop!" I screamed at him. I was getting really angry now. Danny and his friends _were_ helping me, but nonetheless, it wasn't doing us any better. He couldn't be beat so far. I knew I had to come up with a plan, but I'm making this up as I go along as it is, so making a plan is kinda out ruled at the moment.

"Never!" He shouted back. Before I could react, he pulled out a giant bee and stuck it's stinger right into my stomach. I floated in mid-air, the room falling dead silent. I fell to the ground and saw everything go black.

**Random flashback timeee!! Yayyy!**

"_Dacey, can you bring the bread down to the basement?" A middle aged woman asked her daughter. _

"_Sure." The girl, of about 13, replied. She grabbed the bread sitting on the kitchen counter of her house and walked towards the basement door. Once she got to the door, she paused before opening it. It gave her a creepy feeling, like someone was down there. Someone who, she had the feeling, she wasn't going to be able to see. She slowly opened the door. It made a slight creaking noise as it opened. She walked down the stairs and into the dark basement. She stayed at the bottom of the stairs, looking straight ahead of her while she turned the lights on. A little less fearful now that she could see, she walked the bread over to the freezer in the corner of her basement. She placed the bread on a shelf and closed the door to the freezer. Before she raced out, she heard a loud crash. She jumped back and held back a scream. When she saw what had made the loud noise, she saw that a box had fallen._

"_Oh, that box just fell!" She exclaimed, relieved. When she bent over to pick the box up, she felt something strike her back. All the sudden…_

_She fell, limp, to the floor. _

_Everything went black._

_When she woke up, she immediately snapped up. _

"_What the hell was that?" She asked aloud, looking around her basement. Then she noticed it. There was some sort of laser beam hiding itself in the nearby ceiling corner of the basement. She squinted at it for a moment then walked closer to it to get a closer look. She came to It then searched for a ladder to step on to get a really close look._

"_Ah-hah, there's one." She commented, grabbing a ladder sitting next to her. Correctly placing it, she climbed to the top step and took a hard look at the laser-thingy. It read __**Property of Marco Turner **__on the side._

"_Wait, grandpa made this?" She asked herself. She knew her grandfather was a scientist, but she didn't know he made this. This was beyond any science anyone living knew right now. Sure, a lot of new technology was being invented, but this was in grandpa's time. How could he have made this? That's when she noticed that her hand was definitely NOT the way she left it before this laser hit her._

_It had a purple glove on it. She was confused. She scoped the rest of her body to see if there were any other changes. And boy, were there ever. _

_First thing she noticed was that she wasn't wearing her usual orange short sleeve shirt with a black vest over it, black gloves that only had the fingers reach to her knuckles, a yellow and orange striped scarf wrapped around her neck, denim jeans and chestnut boots. She was wearing a dark green jumpsuit that covered her hands and feet, dark purple boots that reached about two inches below her knees, a pair of dark purple gloves that were a few inches past her wrist, and a dark purple one-strapped tank top over her dark green jumpsuit, and a dark purple belt wrapped around her waist. The letters VN were sketched across her purple one-strap tank top._

"_What the heck is this? What happened?" She asked herself. She raced to the dust-crusted mirror leaning against the wall and looked into it. She noticed that her hair had turned dark purple, as well. _

"_Woah….something is seriously wrong." She told herself. Then it hit her._

"_OH, MY, GOSH! I know what happened! Grandpa Marco's laser thing gave me powers! I wonder if I can fly…." She told herself. She raced back up the stairs, turning the lights off as she went. _

_Once she got out of the basement, she immediately stopped._

"_Wait, I can't let my family see me like this! I've gotta hide." She whispered to herself. She ran up the stairs and to the porch sitting outside her brother's room. Opening the door and stepping onto the porch, she walked to the rail and climbed on top of it. Before letting herself fall, she glanced at the ground nervously. Then she fell off._

_She closed her eyes so she wouldn't see the impact she was going to make with the ground. Instead of actually smacking onto the ground, she levitated some few feet above it._

"_Cool! This is so awesome! I can fly!" She exclaimed. She started to joyfully fly all around the sky._

**Random flashback enddd….! [X**

Dacey's eyes blinked open. She took in her surroundings.

"Hey….wait a sec, where am i?" She asked. Mantis came out of his little shadowy corner, smiling menacingly.

"Why, captured of course, deary." Mantis explained.

"Don't worry, I brought you company!" He added, pointing to the other end of the room. I gripped the metal cage bars and looked at where his finger was pointing. Dacey gasped. It was her five accomplices. Danny, Sam, Tuck, Sam and Kyla were all in separate cages.

**Dun dun dunnnnn!!! Hahahaha just wanted to say that. Cool? Reivew?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Im getting really lazy with updating this story, so im gonna try my best to make this the last chappie. Akay? Akay! Let's go!**

"You let them go!" I threatened. Mantis laughed.

"Now, dear girl, do you really believe that just demanding me to let them go, all the while you're trapped in a cage, would work?" He said, amused.

"Well, it was worth a shot. But you know you can't hold me!" I said. He nodded.

"That's why this cage is power-proof. None of your powers will work while contained inside." He explained. I tested it and shot my big, powerful vine at the cage door and attempted to rip it off. It wouldn't budge. Instead, the vine rotted and disintegrated. I sighed.

"Well, no getting out of this cage." I said, helplessly. I heard a noise coming from one of my friends, and looked to see they had woken up.

"What….where….where are we?" Danny asked, looking around.

"The big bozo's lair." I said, pointing to Mantis.

"Make fun all you want, girl, nothing will help you now." Mantis said. He had a point there. I sighed and put my head down. Then I screamed.

"My other leg! It's gone! I feel amputated!" I screamed. Mantis laughed.

"Your other arm is gone, too. Take a look and see the enjoyment!" Mantis said, pointing to the spot where my arm should be. Then I got an idea.

"Hey, short, bald and ugly! Check it out! I can fit right through the bars now!" I said. Mantis gasped and turned to see me slip right through the gap in-between the cage bars. I laughed and wrapped a vine around him, tossing him across the room. He landed on some sort of device he was using to take over the world and junk, which caused it to explode. Mantis fell silent and I threw him into my cage. He's gonna have a nice surprise when he wakes up. I smiled. Soon after, I felt myself getting weaker and weaker. I had no arms, no legs, no abdomen, and my chest was disappearing as I speak. There was no turning back now, I'm gone.

"How do we reverse the effects of that mosquito bite? As soon as your head is gone, you're gone forever!" Kyla asked me.

"Kyla, there _is no_ turning back now. If I have to go, then I've gotta go. There comes a time for all of us to leave this world, just like we all have to enter it. I'm not saying i'm dying or anything, I don't know what's happening. But I do know that nothing can replace you, or any of my friends. You've all made yourselves a special place in my heart, and I'll miss you all," I said. I felt only my head left.

"Goodbye!" I said as my body appeared again. I waited for it to all disappear. I realized that I was going to live after all when nothing disappeared.

"Wait, I'm….not done for? Not disappearing forever? WOOHOO!" I said, jumping up and down.

"Why? What caused the reverse?" Tuck asked, confused.

"Who cares, dude! I'm ALIVE! WOOO!" I rejoiced. He shrugged and everyone started dancing with me.

I stood at the entrance to Mantis' cave, saying the final goodbyes to my new friends.

"Well, this is where we part ways. Goodbye!" I waved, and then shook Danny's hand.

"Thanks for helping me. Couldn't have done it without you guys." I said.

"No problem, it's what I do." He waved it off. I smiled, grabbed my friends and flew off.

--

I swallowed hard before entering the school as normal old Dacey Turner. Once I stepped inside, everyone was lining the halls, applauding me and waving at me. I was suddenly all cool now because I have powers. I smiled and waved back at everyone as my new life finally began.

**The End~**

**Wasn't that beautiful!? I think it was! So review!**


End file.
